Perfect
by cc4s
Summary: "She was just so beautiful. So innocent. So perfect." One-shot about the birth of Neville and Hannah's first child. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Please leave a review :)**

Neville Longbottom paced around the St. Mungo's maternity ward. He bit his lip, trying unsuccessfully to calm his nerves. He couldn't stop the anxious shaking of his hands.

But really could you blame him? His wife - the woman that he loved, was lying prostrate on her back, her soft blond hair in a disarray throughout the pillow, her face red with pain and concentration as she was commanded by the Healer to push.

Neville and Hannah Longbottom were about to have a baby! Their first child no less! And all Neville could do was walk back and forth around the room like an idiot; he wasn't doing any good.

Reminding himself of this he took a deep calming breath and walked calmly over to the hospital bed where he took Hannah's hand.

Hannah squeezed his hand. Harder. Harder. Harder.

Neville let out a small yelp of pain which he immediately felt guilty for after the furious growl Hannah sent in his general direction.

Who was he to complain about the love of his life squeezing his hand a little tightly when there, lying in agony, just to deliver him his child.

Hannah let out a terrifying scream. Neville brushed a piece of sweaty blond hair away from where it was stuck to her face and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you Hannah," he whispered.

"This is _so _not the time for that Neville Longbottom!" Hannah snapped, then turning to look at the Healer, a middle aged woman who was short and just a little plump added, "well what are you waiting for? Get this thing out of me!"

"Just a little while longer Mrs. Longbottom. Keep pushing." The Healer said kindly.

Neville closed his eyes. He could not take seeing her in so much pain any longer.

Clearly having experienced the same thing with other nervous husbands, the Healer offered Neville to wait in the waiting room until the child was born but he refused. Hannah obviously wanted him in there judging from the firm grip she held on his hand.

Neville pulled up a nearby chair and sat down, trying to tune out Hannah's screams and growls and picture her happy and radiant as she surely will be soon. _Very _soon. As soon as the child was born.

Neville thought back to the day of their wedding. Hannah in her elegant, floor length gown, her beautiful blond hair flying out behind her as she rushed down the aisle where Neville was waiting eagerly for her.

"Mr. Longbottom?" The tap on his shoulder from the Healer jolted Neville's eyes open. He must have dozed off a little.

"Mr. Longbottom," the Healer repeated. "Would you like to meet your new daughter?"

Neville felt his eyes grow wide and his heart rate increase. He nodded.

Neville looked around but did not have to look far.

Cradled in Hannah's arms was a tiny bundle of pink. The baby seemed to be positively radiating joy.

And then there was Hannah herself. Her brown eyes were glistening with love as they met his hazel ones.

Though her face was still red and beaded with sweat, and her usually perfectly straight hair sticking up every which way, all of that just added to her beauty. It showed how she was not just a pretty face, but so much more. (For example, the mother of his child.) To Neville, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world.

But most importantly she was smiling. And Hannah, in every sense, had a smile that lit up the room. And it made Neville smile too, but his smile could never possibly shine so brightly as hers did. It could never possibly sparkle and shine like hers.

And she was laughing. And her laughter was infectious, so he was laughing too.

"I'll give you a moment," the Healer muttered, exiting the room.

Neville tucked a strand of golden hair behind his wife's ear and pecked her on the cheek. "I know you said it wasn't the right time before. But I think it certainly is now. So I love you Hannah Longbottom."

Then he lay eyes on his sleeping daughter's little face and his heart melted.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hannah asked warmly, noticing the look of devotion on his face and the softness in his eyes.

Neville nodded and took the baby from his wife.

He could now feel the hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. She was just so beautiful. So innocent. So perfect.

Her little eyelids fluttered as she slept on soundly, undisturbed by this change.

A light coating of dark hair was splayed throughout her little newborn head.

As Neville held her, he felt a million emotions. He loved this little girl more than he ever thought he could love a person this small. She was so small, so tiny and delicate and fragile. He would never let anything happen to this beautiful, lovable, _perfect, _being.

He felt as though he already knew her despite having just met her literally minutes ago.

He knew of how happy a person she would be and how brave and how sweet. He knew he would love her until the day he died and far beyond just as he knew he would always love Hannah.

"She's- She's b-b-beautiful," Neville choked. The tears of joy had now spilled over and were pouring down his face.

"I know." Hannah beamed and Neville beamed back at the infectious smile of the wonderful woman.

"She's so perfect." Neville added. "Just like you."

Hannah's face grew even wider, if that was even possible as she spoke. "Actually, whenever I think of perfect I think of you Neville. _You _are perfect. So perfect. You and our perfect little baby. I don't know how I could possibly have gotten any luckier than the day I made you mine, but today I just did."

Neville brought his lips gently - ever so gently - down onto his daughter's forehead and brushed it lightly with them.

"I've been thinking Neville. You know about names."

Neville nodded.

"And I think Alice would suit her quite nicely. You know, for your Mum. But also for her. I think our baby is an Alice. I think it would be perfect just like her."

"You're right Hannah, it does seem to suit her. But are you sure you wouldn't want to name her after _your_ Mum, I know you've missed her terribly ever since . . ." Neville's voice faltered, but Hannah shook her head.

"No. This girl is going to be an Alice. She'll be amazing just like her namesake. But more than that, she'll be perfect just like we can already tell. Because that name suits her perfectly. Alice Longbottom."

"I think you're right. Alice is perfect for her." Neville nodded. "How about Hannah for a middle name. Alice Hannah Longbottom."

Hannah nodded. "She's so perfect, Neville, I love our little Alice so much."

Neville laughed, looking down at the little bundle of perfection cradled in his arms. "Really, Hannah, Darling, you're telling me?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please please please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
